PROJECT ABSTRACT The K-INBRE Bioinformatics Core promotes cutting edge research in Cell and Developmental Biology by addressing requirements for computational resources within the K-INBRE Network, providing expertise to solve complex problems in data analysis, and developing a statewide system to train the next generation of researchers. Supported by advances in Next Generation Sequencing (NGS) technology, the Bioinformatics Core will continue to focus on genomics, transcriptomics, and genome biology. The Director of the K-INBRE Bioinformatics Core, S. Brown, KSU University Distinguished Professor in Biology, is an expert in genome sequencing, mapping, and informatics. She is joined by Assistant Professor of Biostatistics D. Koestler, a statistical genomicist, as Satellite Core Director at KUMC, and Associate Professor of Molecular Biosciences S. Macdonald, a quantitative geneticist, as the Satellite Core Director at KU-L. Together, these Bioinformatics Core directors leverage their expertise in Genomics, Genome Biology, Developmental Genetics, Quantitative Genetics, and Biostatistics to provide research support, training opportunities, and educational curricula in support of scientists using NGS approaches to address research problems in cell and developmental biology across the K-INBRE network. The Bioinformatics Core staff have assembled teams of bioinformaticians, biostatisticians, and computer specialists to: 1) work with biomedical researchers in designing experiments, analyzing data, and interpreting results that lead to publication and grant application; 2) collaborate with high performance computing centers at KSU (Beocat) and KU-L (KU-CRC) to provide access to the cyberinfrastructure required to transfer, store, analyze, and interpret large data sets; 3) develop pipelines and databases that foster collaboration, multidisciplinary science, and clinical translation; 4) provide training opportunities in the form of workshops, seminars, and student research scholarships that will facilitate practical application of these resources by K- INBRE students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty; and 5) develop course curricula to train the next generation of biomedical researchers in genomics, bioinformatics, and biostatistics. Overall, the Bioinformatics Core has had excellent progress and is proactive in developing a new pipeline of bioinformatics scholars in Kansas.